valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Zeri
Alongside Avan and Cosette, the cool and intellectual is at the heart of Class G. Profile 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Biography' ;Valkyria Chronicles 2 ;Freshmen Cadet Guide ;Expanded Biography (VC2) ;Intelligent Young Darcsen who excels at both Academic and Martial Training ;Longing to be a Hero for his People ;Calm, Cool, and Collected ;Zeri's Return ;Risky Rescue ;Lesser-known Sides of Zeri ;Expanded Biography (VC3) Story 'Valkyria Chronicles 2' During his time at the academy, Zeri drew both admirers and detractors. Quite a few of the female student body were drawn to him and even formed a fan club. Others were slower to warm up to the Darcsen cadet, not least because of his heritage. However, as Class G continued its string of successes against the other classes at Lanseal and on the battlefield against the rebels, Zeri earned the grudging respect of his peers. As the war took an ever greater toll on the Darcsen population, Zeri revealed to his friends his desire to become a hero that all would have to acknowledge despite his heritage. Dedication to that goal however put Zeri at odds with Avan when the latter was prepared to defy orders in order to participate in the defense of Yuell. Zeri initially refused to even consider the notion, citing breach of military protocol. Enraged, Avan proceeded anyway, taking Cosette with him when the rebels struck the city. Zeri however proved true to his friends and convinced the headmaster to authorize the deployment of Class G outside of Lanseal's jurisdiction. Their timely arrival ultimately foiled Audrey Gassenarl's attempt to seize the city and prevented Randgriz's encirclement. Following Class G's return, Zeri joined the rest of his class in pleading for clemency for their class chair. Their efforts ultimately succeeded and Avan was sentenced to a few days of solitary confinement instead of being court martialed. These events solidified the friendship between Zeri, Avan, and Cosette, and Zeri even took the time to tutor Avan to help raise the latter's abysmal academic record. In the meantime, the frosty antagonism between Zeri and Julianna softened after Zeri defended her after Class A's defeat in the Lanseal Laevatein competition. The two soon found several common interests and could often be seen discussing, or rather debating, matters ranging from politics to engineering. Through her interaction with Zeri, Julianna's attitude toward Darcsens in general began to soften and her respect for the talented young man grew into attraction. Zeri however remained oblivious of this until tragedy struck. When rebel forces struck Lanseal, Zeri joined his classmates in defending their home. However, as they were being overpowered by the V2's, Julianna appeared, having been transformed into an Artificial Valkyria. Though Julianna was successful in defending her friends and defeat several V2's, she was mortally wounded after engaging Dirk Gassenarl. As Zeri held her, Julianna confessed to Zeri and called him by his name, the first time she had done so. Julianna ultimately succumbed to her wounds, leaving a grief-stricken Zeri cradling her. After the rebel's withdrawal, Zeri remained at Lanseal and participated in further operations against the rebels. As the rebel leadership attempted to flee to the Federation from the port city of Anthold, Lanseal's surviving classes worked together to slow them down. To break through the rebel defenses and reach the harbor, Avan devised a plan to destroy Anthold's aqueduct and flood rebel positions. Zeri volunteered for the task and while his fellow students distracted the GRA with a frontal assault, he infiltrated rebel lines to plant the charges. After setting the timer however, Zeri was discovered by a rebel patrol and was unable to escape the blast. Despite the odds, Zeri survived the collapse of the aqueduct and rejoined Class G for their final assault. Once on board the battleship Dandarius, Zeri pointed out that the warship's main gun needed to be disabled if the Gallian navy was to stand any chance against it. Following his instructions, Class G succeeded in crippling the Dandarius before confronting Baldren Gassenarl himself. Despite being transformed into an Artificial Valkyria, Baldren was defeated by Zeri and his classmates. With the arrival of the Gallian navy, the Dandarius began sinking and the Lanseal cadets evacuated. Avan and Zeri were the last two off, barely making it as the battleship exploded around them. After graduating from Lanseal, Zeri joined the regular army. Despite continued prejudice against Darcsens, Zeri impressed his superiors with his brilliance and skill and was granted command of a squad. 'Valkyria Chronicles 3' Zeri is first seen in Valkyria Chronicles 3 being accosted by a male who is accusing him of stealing his golden pocket watch, to which Zeri proclaims that he had no partaking in the theft. Kurt intervenes, telling Zeri to chew on a piece of candy while he defuses the situation with logic and reasoning. Afterwards the two talk briefly, with Zeri initially believing that Kurt dislikes Darcsens, only to be told by Kurt that he was grateful for Darcsens, and that he could not be in the position he was today without the aid of a Darcsen. The two part afterwards, with Zeri evacuating the town with the rest of the citizens. Later, Zeri aids Nameless in taking back a town after it comes under fire from Imperial soldiers. Gameplay For information regarding Zeri's stats, potentials and overall gameplay, please refer to: * Zeri/VC2 * Zeri/VC3 Quotes For information regarding Zeri's quotes, please refer to: * Zeri/Quotes Other Appearances Zeri has appeared as a character in the following spin-off titles: *''Valkyria Chronicles Duel'' as a playable character. Zeri has appeared as a guest character in the following titles: *''Samurai & Dragons'' as a playable character. Gallery For information regarding Zeri's images, please refer to: * Zeri/Gallery Trivia * It is possible that Competitive potential is activated more than once on his turn. The potential's effect seems to wear off when Zeri left an enemy and get reactivated when he approach another enemy. * A second version of Zeri exists, available via password. "Zeri" is an Armored Tech, told apart from Zeri proper by his lack of glasses. Personality wise, "Zeri" takes the Darcsen Pride potential, and skews it - he loses combat ability when a non-Darcsen unit present nearby. * Zeri makes a cameo in Valkyria Chronicles 3 and is a playable character for one mission. Navigation Category:Lanseal Military Academy Category:Class G Category:Gallian Army Category:Squad Captains